1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alignment system for railroad tracks and more specifically it relates to a railroad alignment system for easily and efficiently lifting and aligning railroad tracks during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Proper alignment is extremely important for safely and effectively installing, repairing or replacing railroad tracks. Failure to properly align the tracks can result in an increased risk of danger to passengers and operators of any trains passing thereon. Further, the significant weight or most railroad tracks can increase the difficulty of lifting the track and ensuring proper alignment.
While a number of devices and systems exist for the alignment of railroad tracks, previously existing systems have generally been limited in their lifting capacity and tend to be difficult to maneuver. Additionally, existing systems for railroad alignment tend to be difficult to operate, which can significantly delay the completion of track alignment, replacement and repair projects.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved railroad alignment system for easily and efficiently lifting and aligning railroad tracks during installation.